Valence  feche seus olhos, pois é real
by Irisanne Isa
Summary: Além de estudarem em Hogwarts, Richard, Rachel e Mel tem experiências bem incomuns com a magia. Agora, o peso de um mundo todo recai sobre eles. Terão que decidir suas prioridades ou perecer.


Valence

Por Isa Elizabeth m.

Prólogo:

Bem, como todas as histórias, essa tem um começo. Mas não seria vantajoso levar vocês ao começo dos fatos, quando não conhecem as coisas fantásticas que cercam esse mundo.

Ora, é verdade que Valence não é aqui, e tampouco é lá. Como irei explicar? Você já leu algum livro de contos de fadas? Não, não aqueles que as princesas mais parecem sacos de batatas e esperam por seu príncipe a vida toda. Estou falando dos verdadeiros contos de fadas, onde por trás da magia há sempre valores reais. Onde o som das espadas de guerreiros que lutam para proteger o que amam são escutados, e o rei é louvado. É desse tipo de conto de fada que estou falando. Bem, se você já leu algum, saberá que eles não são constituídos apenas de sonhos.

Existem batalhas, e na maioria das vezes há a morte. Não que a morte seja algo a temer, pois uma vez um velho bardo cantou sobre os deuses que hão de nos esperar do outro lado, qualquer que sejam eles.

Bem, esse conto (ainda não sei se pode ser considerado "de fada"), trata de três jovens que se tornaram senhores de seus próprios destinos, e contribuíram para salvar aquilo que amavam. Transformaram-se em verdadeiros guerreiros, pois sim!

Combateram a sombra – mas não a extinguiram completamente, é fato, pois sem sombra não há o sol ou a luz – e ajudaram Valence, (qual amavam e juraram proteger), a sair de um destino cruel.

E vocês conhecerão tais cavaleiros, que eram, na verdade, três crianças que enfrentaram muito mais do que poderia ser pedido.

Dedicatória.

Há uma antiga lenda em Valence que trata de Dremendië. Dizem que ela é a Senhora de todas as estrelas, e fica pendurada no céu em seu veio de prata, olhando pelos de Valence.

Algumas vezes (em que era estritamente necessário), Dremendië descia de seu cordão prateado e aparecia aos homens: bela e terrível. Alguns juram por suas vidas que seus cabelos eram da cor do fogo, tão brilhante que cegava. Outros, que eram castanhos como suas avelãs. E havia aqueles que diziam que era prateado como as estrelas, das quais absorvera o brilho. Ninguém sabe a verdade.

Mas é fato que quando Dremendië desceu de seu cordão pela última vez, para auxiliar em uma guerra terrível, ela presenteou os sete reis e rainhas que haviam comandado seus exércitos em favor de Valence com sete pedras brilhantes, engastadas em estrelas de prata.

A Rainha Ilana, rainha suprema de Valence que foi e que será, costuma usar nas festividades a sua atada à sua testa.

Essas pedras foram chamadas Elamendië, e são de imenso valor em Valence.

Dedico essa fanfic à minhas sete Elamendië, que me seguraram para eu não cair algumas vezes, que me fizeram rir e chorar: Aron, Aléxia, Laurinha, Giu, Rob e Marina.

Obrigada por existirem, vocês são parte essencial da minha vida.

É dedicada também você, que lerá isso. Por vezes, alguns irão fazer uma pausa e pensar: "isso é impossível." Mas se vão ler mesmo esse conto, precisam estar cientes que nada é impossível em Valence. Ou em Hogwarts.

Primeiro:

Rachel recostou seus cachos cor de bronze em seu travesseiro de seda. As lágrimas não caíram, pois ela as segurara firmemente. Rachel não Ra dessas crianças bobas que choram por tudo, se é que vocês me entendem.

Tentou escutar algum barulho vindo do quarto de Mel, porém sem sucesso. A garota não queria ir, não queria ir, não [i]podia[/i] ir. Não podia deixar Valence.

Não queria se tornar como Richard e Mel. Ela ainda amava a irmã e o primo, é claro. Mas desde que eles começaram a freqüentar a tal escola para aprender a fazer magias, nunca mais visitaram Valence. A menina tinha comparecido aos bailes da Lua Crescente sozinha, todos os anos. Exceto nas férias de verão, é claro.

Que é a época em que Valence fica mais agradável. As Trée Elamendië, árvores que só são encontradas em terras fantásticas, exibem tal fragrância que se acredita que está sonhando. E suas frutas do mais lindo tom prateado, têm o gosto mais doce que você já provou.

Sentindo que não podia mais ficar naquela agonia, a garota se levantou e se virou para a janela, que era composta por vários pequeninos vitrais coloridos, filtrando a luz do luar. Logo abaixo da janela ficava sua escrivaninha e um pequeno espelho, adornado com rosas feitas de prata em toda a sua fronte. Tinha sido um presente do Príncipe Agaworn, seu melhor amigo em Valence, por uma competição de dança. Fitando-o, ela sorriu, e desejou com todas as suas forças estar em _casa_ outra vez.

Porém, seu desejo não se tornou real, a despeito que ouviu o ranger da porta se abrindo lentamente. Rachel se virou atônita, e contemplou Mel, os cabelos cor de palha refugiam à pálida luz da vela que ela trazia.

– Também não consegue dormir, Rach? – perguntou ela em tom doce. Mel era assim. A mais bela das damas de Valence, com seus cabelos cor de palha e olhos alegremente azuis, como o mar distante. Já Rachel tinha cachos ruivos e olhos cor de mel, sempre demonstrando a esperteza.

A garota negou com a cabeça.

– Não consigo. Espanta-me que você também não, Mel. Já não passou por isso cinco vezes antes? – Era verdade. Cinco vezes Mel tivera que deixar o lar para embarcar para Hogwarts.

A mais velha se deteve com um suspiro pesado.

– Não quero ir. – emendou Rachel sentando-se na cama, assumindo uma expressão emburrada.

Mel revirou os olhos ante a pálida luz da vela, completada apenas pela iluminação distorcida pelo luar.

– Pensei que Richard havia lhe prometido uma surpresa. – observou Rachel com um sorriso de canto. De fato, o primo era como um irmão mais velho para as duas, e sempre as protegia, sempre que era possível.

– Ele me levou ao Beco Diagonal. – disse ela, agora começando a sorrir. – Compramos uma varinha para mim. Foi divertido. Mas Mel! Não quero deixar de ir à Valence.

– E não vai. – respondeu a mais velha com uma risada. – Ah, Rach! Nós não deixamos de ir à Valence em Hogwarts. Apenas não vamos nos mesmos dias que você, e esse foi um pedido de Tralian, o mago.

O coração de Rachel se tranqüilizou então. No fundo, estava excitada por conhecer sua nova moradia, como seriam as aulas e como seria recebida.

Em Valence, aprendera algumas coisas básicas. Nada que envolvesse magia mais complexa, no entanto. Apenas algumas artes que eram úteis na cura, e alguns golpes de espada que Richard e Agaworn tinham ensinado a ela.

Mel não se ocupava dessas coisas em Valence. Gostava de caminhar com Meerië (*), a sacerdotisa do Lago, e aprender sobre as coisas desse mundo e daquele. E gostava de dançar com todos os parceiros que pudesse encontrar, sempre com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

As horas foram passando, e à medida que as meninas iam conversando sobre Hogwarts e Valence, sua fala ia ficando cada vez mais mole, até a hora em que finalmente adormeceram.

Acordaram com batidas insistentes na porta.

– Quem chama? – perguntou Mel com ar sonolento, bebendo um gole de água da jarra de porcelana da Rachel.

– Quem acha que é? – A voz de Richard soou aos ouvidos das garotas em tom de brincadeira. Rachel se levantou da cama de um pulo, e calçando suas sapatilhas, abriu a velha porta de madeira.

- Richard! – exclamou ela sorridente.

O garoto que era um tanto mais alto que Rachel a abraçou, para depois repetir o gesto com Mel.

– Está pronta para ir para Hogwarts, Rach? – perguntou ele mexendo em seus bolsos distraidamente.

– Sim, estou. A perspectiva da Mel foi muito melhor que a sua, se quer saber. – respondeu ela fazendo beicinho.

Richard revirou os olhos e brincou com os cachos cor de bronze de Rachel.

– Mel não é sua amiga como eu sou. Se eu digo que os fantasmas vão comer seu cérebro, é porque eles vão. – disse ele em tom categórico.

Agora tinha sido a vez de Mel revirar os olhos, enquanto atava seus cabelos cor de palha a uma fita azul.

– Ora, Richard, não diga tolices. Vamos logo tomar café. Ele está mentindo, Rach, não se preocupe – acrescentou ela para a irmã.

Os três desceram as escadas apressados, como costumavam fazer. Encontraram Dona Mariângela, a governanta, e Tio Nicolae – pai de Richard – sentados à mesa do café.

Tio Nicolae era um homem engraçado para sua época: usava um cavanhaque e tinha os cabelos negros, assim como os de Richard. Não achava que as mulheres eram inferiores, e tratava Mel e Rachel como tratava Richard, sempre que era possível.

Era um mercador excêntrico, do tipo que encontramos várias coisas bonitas e coloridas dentro de sua casa. As pessoas diziam que ficara viúvo muito cedo, embora ninguém nunca tivesse visto sua esposa, ou ele labutar por ela.

Trazia coisas exuberantes de suas viagens, e nunca esquecia suas sobrinhas, presenteando-as com sapatilhas, vestidos e tecidos.


End file.
